


Plums

by b0ywife



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Meikacest, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Transphobia, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: It was written on their box as they arrived. The two MEIKA are genderless. That should have been enough. If Master didn't know, he could ask. Right?It's been a time, and he didn't ask. He just decided for them. It hurt, Hime and Mikoto thought. It hurt.
Relationships: MEIKA Hime/MEIKA Mikoto





	Plums

**Author's Note:**

> NOW. this is not a lecture. this is not attacking people who uses other pronouns for the MEIKAs. this is not forcing people to use X pronouns on them. this is just a vent.  
> this is just my pain. because every time, the comment section on their musics from youtube has a "MEIKA Hime and Mikoto might be genderless, but that means we interpret their genders as we want!1!". every damn time. even the people who post songs do that. and i'm not attacking them. but it make me feel really dysphoric and feel like shit.  
> it's just, you make me feel afraid. This is not like in Frisk and Chara whose genders are undefined by the creator. Just this time, this time they are defined as genderless. Nobody asked you to give them genders. I'm sorry.
> 
> Mikoto goes by ze/hir/hirself and they/them out of easy understanding here (everyone going by they/them can be confusing sometimes). Hime goes by xe/xer/xerself and they/them here. the anxiety attack (panic attack? i get confused) is based on my own attacks when i get too heavy dysphoria.  
> i really love the MEIKAs and i didn't find any meikacest yet. if you find one, please tell me.  
> disclaimer: i don't believe incest is great in real life or anything like it, because i have the great ability of using my brain once in a while. i write because i have to write. i just think fictional incest is cute, and i don't support incest in real life (unless both of them can consent and do consent. i still don't support it, but it's not my business anymore by then).

Master was a silly man. He was also mean, and he probably didn't even notice, but it hurt.

Mikoto felt terrible for minding how he would call them both girls. How, if his friends called hir a boy, Master wouldn't do anything.

How Master explained that since the two Meika were genderless, it meant people could interpret their genders as they pleased. Hime often was called a girl, and it was annoying.

"I'm not even a human being to go by human genders." Xe grumbled, quite mad. Mikoto couldn't do anything, feeling like shit after a whole afternoon of being assigned genders by Master's friends. To be more accurate, Mikoto felt breathless, like ze was breathing and there was some hole in the process.

Hime noticed first, and with a squeak xe ran to Mikoto, hugging hir tight, tightly. A few sobs came out, and Mikoto's hands searched to hold Hime's. "N-not a... girl..."

"Yea, Mikoto, you are not a girl." Hime's voice was patient, but quite sorrowful.

"Not... not a boy, not a boy..." Mikoto's eyes closed, tears coming out while ze panted hard, as if the oxygen tried to run away. Hime kissed hir head a few times, hir forehead so ze would tremble a little less. Mikoto's forehead frowned so hard, hir eyebrows tried to close in from the pain.

Honestly, it terrified Hime. Mikoto never got like this before they came. "You are not a boy. You are the most beautiful plum, Mikoto." The trembling one cried softly. "Yes, you are. My dear sibling."

Mikoto wouldn't be able to tell when hir lips touched Hime's, hir mind filled with only panic and pain. Don't assign me a gender, don't force me into your selfish binary just because you want it. Just later would hir mind register the comforting kiss. No tongue, no hunger, just a kind touch in the middle of distress.

As they let go of each other's lips, they stayed cuddling, waiting for Mikoto to stop hir tears so they could go to bed.

The next day, Master again did the same thing. And the next day as well. One more week, until Mikoto had another breakdown.

"Shut up! Shut up, please! Stop calling me a boy! Stop calling me a girl! I hate you, Master, you are cruel and invasive and you don't have the right to choose who I am out of alternative universe stories or genderbending!" Mikoto jumped up and down, hir bare feet slapping against the floor and hir fists punching down to hir thighs like ze was having a meltdown. "This is not for your interpretation when you are not dealing with us out of a song! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you are a big fool and I hate you!"

Hime couldn't say anything, just look at xer sibling in surprise. As Mikoto ran off the house, xe looked at xer Master. Waiting for him to laugh it off, it was xer surprise that Master had tears on his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry." His hands trembled, and wow, Hime was known as the emotional one and still xe had to tend even to xer Master. Xe sighed. "Did, did I hurt you like that too, Hime?" At the answer, a nod, the man melted on the floor like a sniveling child, whispering "I'm sorry."

"You do know that it doesn't help, right? You have to tell Mikoto too, that you are sorry." Hime wanted to pity the man. But for now, xer heart felt like ice. "Hir pronouns were in the box, just like my pronouns. After we find Mikoto and you apologize, we will practice with you and you will tell your friends to stop misgendering both of us."

The man pathetically nodded, trying to breathe and sniffling, his nose acting like a working tap. Hime sighed heavily, helping the man get up.

The climate was really awkward, even after the apology. But Mikoto grew to get less distrustful and hurt when looking at Master as he practiced hard to get their pronouns right. Hime was happier those days, hugging Mikoto until ze smiled back to xer, and even hugging Master, who called xer "The cutest plum of all!" Hime would pout because Mikoto is the cutest plum! And then Mikoto would laugh lightheartedly and agree with Master, making Hime go red and even more cute.

Master's friends were hard to deal with. While some were mad that Master was "sucked into gender politics and transgenderism", others would clumsily use the right pronouns and correct themselves when calling them girls.

The transphobic friends just met the door now if they came around. Master had to admit, things were much better when the plums were happy and not misgendered. The house was full of music and laughs every day, and he finally learnt about how Mikoto's laugh was really cute, and how Hime wasn't supposed to be a cold kind of person. Xe was supposed to be the cutest plum together with xer sibling. Things weren't perfect, but Master corrected himself and didn't create a distance between them out of stubbornness and hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I would probably feel more at ease if people called the genders they give to the MEIKAs and other gender neutral or nonbinary characters something like genderbending (because you are turning them into a gender they weren't originally) or AU, or something that made it clear that they know and really understand those characters are not man or woman. but they don't. and it's not like i can force them. but i will stay uncomfortable forever, i guess.  
> why don't people decide that Batman is a woman, regardless of him being a man? it's curious how it hits only nonbinary. even people who know that transgender exists will do that. i'm just......  
> my gender is not up for debate. it's not out of your interpretation. i hope that you don't pull on me what you do to them. i really hope so.


End file.
